


its raining somewhere else

by taye_z



Series: taye's oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempted manipulation, Character Study, Faked Suicide, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, References to Depression, Reflection, Self-Doubt, Self-Reflection, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), but not really, i think? bro idk, kinda somber tone, like hes faking being depressed and suicidal, tagging? never heard of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taye_z/pseuds/taye_z
Summary: Tommy's a lot more perceptive than he seems.Which is how he sees right through Dream's manipulation. Too bad he's gotta act all sad now, or else Dream would pick up on his stupid little tactics not working and probably kill him. And as much as Tommy acts like it, he would rathernotdie yet.(title: its raining somewhere else from undertale)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), bumpy spikes in my tire - desbug
Series: taye's oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952368
Comments: 14
Kudos: 171





	its raining somewhere else

**Author's Note:**

> hey gamers tw for mentions of being manipulated, gaslighted, suicide and depression (tommy isn't the last two (yet hehe) but yknow just a warning!)
> 
> inspired by this amazing fic! [heres the link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596150/chapters/70084656) please go check it out it is epic and amazing and epic!
> 
> anyways enjoy! <3

Tommy is a lot smarter than people give him credit for.

Sure, he’s loud and leads with his heart, but that doesn’t mean he’s an idiot. He can tell when he messed up, or when people are trying to act a certain way, or when something is about to go wrong.

He’s smart, but here he is. Sitting on a cold beach after rain, clothes torn and hair wild.

Tommy traced a finger in the slightly damp sand absentmindedly. The waves crashed, roaring with nature’s passion. The ocean breeze blew from the surface of the water, trees rustling. The moon had just started its rise, new stars blinking into existence. The sky was startling clear after the thunderstorm a few hours earlier. Tommy noticed how many more stars he could see now that he was away from all the lights signifying civilization.

Dream had left a while ago, some time before the sun set. The trident Tommy was given sat a small distance away, pointed edge stabbed into the soft sand. Tommy had wanted to refuse it, to throw it far into the ocean and hope it never came back, but that would make Dream suspicious. So Tommy gave Dream that fake, tentative smile, clutching the weapon to his chest while he internally seethed.

Tommy wasn’t blind to what Dream was doing. The stupid masked wannabe god was attempting to manipulate Tommy. If Dream had caught him at a weaker time, perhaps right after Wilbur died, then maybe it would have truly driven Tommy to the edge.

Tommy felt disgust pull on his mouth as he thought about Dream. The way the man spoke, trying to get Tommy into the mindset of Dream being his only friend, really grated on his nerves. Despite that, it was getting really hard not to believe him.

The first few weeks of exile had been bad, sure, but at least people made an attempt to recognize he existed. He had been visited in person by Badboyhalo, which honestly surprised Tommy. The demon had seemed a bit distracted by something, but he gave Tommy the music disk Chirp and hung out for a while. Until Dream came. Bad had hastily left, giving Tommy a smile tinted with sadness. That was the last time Tommy had seen him.

Ranboo had come, bringing with him too many apologies. Tommy had reassured him it was fine, even if his appearance said otherwise. There weren't many ways for Tommy to keep himself clean out in the wild, and it also made him feel worse, which then made it easier to act more in character whenever Dream came around.

Tommy had pushed Ranboo away, not accepting any items. If he did, then Dream would blow them up, and it would just be wasteful, frankly. Ranboo had hidden a book and had been writing messages to Tommy. The gesture made Tommy feel immensely happy because it showed that someone still cared and thought of him. Despite wanting to convey his thanks, he forced himself to write desperately and quickly, spelling words wrong and spilling ink on the page. If Dream ever found them (which he has in the past but he didn’t do anything and that made it almost worse), then Tommy didn’t want Dream to doubt his tactics not working. Tommy could just hope that Ranboo didn’t take the crazed words to heart.

Puffy had built him a Christmas tree, which was really nice. Tommy wished he could have gotten to know her better. She seemed like a really good and morally correct person. Tommy would have loved to see the large server tree, but he didn’t fancy dying, unlike what he made Dream believe.

Tommy smiled a little to himself. He was immensely proud of the stunt he pulled. Staring into the lava like that made his heart pound in his throat, but it did look fairly mesmerizing, the way the bubbles popped and the surface shifted. He hadn’t even noticed Dream come back from the portal (looking back, Tommy realized how good of a move this was. It had made him seem more detached, which was what Dream wanted) until he was harshly yanked away, tumbling onto the blackstone. Dream put dirt down where Tommy had been standing moments earlier, as if it would stop Tommy from jumping.

Dream had told Tommy it wasn’t time to die with that slightly scolding tone parents use when talking to misbehaving kids, but Tommy could easily pick up on the underlining triumph in his voice. Tommy had wanted to break into a grin and laugh, because he had  _ somehow _ managed to convince Dream he was successfully being manipulated. Instead, Tommy had ducked his head, overgrown and dirty hair blocking his gleaming eyes.

Another gust of wind blew, messing with Tommy’s hair and burning some of the exposed wounds. Tommy grit his teeth, huddling a bit on himself. He only had so many bandages, and living like you’re waiting for death resulted in multiple easily avoidable injuries. It was all for his image, his act. Tommy was pretending to be someone emotionally unstable, depressed, and suicidal like he was in some sort of play, but if Tommy messed up a line or went out of character it could likely cost him his life.

A scrap of paper fluttered in the breeze. Tommy watched it dance along the beach before getting blown into the hissing waves. It got soggy immediately and was ripped apart in seconds.

Tommy narrowed his eyes. He knew exactly what was on that paper, and it made him upset.

The  _ nerve  _ of Dream to encourage him to have a party and then… Tommy didn’t really know, but he knew Dream had done something to Ghostbur, making his brother’s ghost not deliver the invitations. Tommy knew it would have been fun if everyone actually showed up, but Dream would never allow that. Dream wanted Tommy to get all helpless and sad and then use him as a tool. Probably. (If Tommy was being honest, he wasn’t even sure anyone would have showed up, even if Ghostbur delivered the invitations.)

Just because Tommy knew nobody would show up didn’t make his acting any easier. In fact, it made it harder. Tommy had to act all hopeful and then when nobody showed up, get all sad. But Tommy was a stellar actor, and Dream didn’t doubt him for a second.

The masked man had let Tommy borrow his flying trident as a “gift” to make him “feel better.” Tommy spiraled into the sky, far away from manipulation and lies. Freezing rain soaked him to the bone, the trident in his hand slippery. He hung there, suspended in the air, as a slightly crushing thought popped into his mind. 

Tommy was alone.

He was, wasn’t he? Just because he realized what Dream was trying to do didn’t make people come visit him. Ghostbur had disappeared a week or two ago (Tommy  _ knew  _ Dream had something to do with it, but there was nothing he could do). He couldn’t go to Techno, because that would give the man the satisfaction of saying  _ I told you so. _ Phil couldn’t care less about him. Tubbo hated him, everyone else pitied him, and nobody ever visited except for Dream.

He was alone.

Another cold gust of wind blew, making Tommy’s thin frame shiver. He hadn’t been eating that much lately, not like Dream would let him eat anyways. His sharp eyes scanned the dark beach, lingering on abandoned decorations. He tore his gaze away, opting to gaze out over the ocean.

Some days, Tommy woke up just  _ wrong.  _ He felt more alone, more desperate for any form of human contact. Those days were the worst. The days where Tommy seriously considered just giving up. If he gave into Dream, would things get better?

Tommy shook his head irritably, trying to shake the thoughts out of his head. Even on the good days, Tommy could feel the effects of only having a gaslighting “friend” as company. He found himself second guessing things, wondering if Dream would approve. Some part of him hopefully awaited Dream’s return, thinking of the man as an actual  _ friend.  _ Tommy would spit as if to rid the bitter thoughts from his mind, but nothing worked. If he spent much longer out here alone, he was going to crack. It was just a matter of time, and Dream had all the time in the world, didn’t he?

Tommy pulled his legs up to his chest, sand sticking to his hands stubbornly. His mind felt foggy, and he had a feeling tomorrow would be one of the bad days. Of course it would.

He mindlessly reached into his pocket, pulling out the compass Ghostbur had given him. The needle pointed across the ocean, guiding Tommy to a goal he could never reach. A shadow of a smirk crossed his face, quickly fading as he ducked his head into his arms. He was a horrible friend, wasn’t he? He made Tubbo’s life a living hell. Perhaps it was for the best that he was exiled.

Tommy shook his head again, much too hard. He reached a hand up to press against the side of his head in a pitiful attempt to relive the pounding soreness. He didn’t deserve to be exiled, he didn’t deserve any of this, it was just Dream’s slimy words sinking into his mind.

...Right?

Tommy abruptly stood, harshly rubbing his hands to rid the sand. Anymore sitting and thinking and he felt he would lose his mind.

He pulled the trident from the sand. He looked up to his tent, eyes narrowed. It was horrible at keeping out the cold, but it helped somewhat, and it was really the only form of house Tommy was allowed to make. Logstedshire was too small, and Tommy refused to move into Ghostbur’s old tent.

Tommy exhaled, all tension draining from his bones. Wow, he was tired.

He made his way over, body and mind sore. As he collapsed on the bed, he wondered why he really tried anymore. What was he accomplishing by not falling for Dream’s lies?

Tommy draped a heavy arm over his eyes. He fell asleep to blank smiles and dead promises.

**Author's Note:**

> shaydtes like am elody in my head gout me sidunging likke nanasnah eveyrn ady like my ipood stuck on replkajy
> 
> again go check out [this really epic work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596150/chapters/70084656) cause i was inspired by it and its really good go read it!
> 
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/taye_xz/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/taye_z)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/taye-z)


End file.
